thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of the World
The gods of the world, those greater and ascended beings who govern aspects of reality and stuff like that. Weeping Moradin, soul forger: Deity of Dwarves, smiths, and crafting. Sole remaining deity of Dwarves. He weeps for the loss of all his godly kin and all the dwarves killed in the war. Dwarves are known to seek out his crystal tears for crafting mighty items. All of the dwarven pantheon except for Moradin were killed in The War. Moradin now stands at his forge and works constantly, but is weeping all the time. Each blow of his hammer on the metal he works shakes tears from his face and they fall to the world... Many dwarf adventurers seek these tears. Several are known to have been found, and forged into great works of art and mighty artifacts. Nobody knows what great work Moradin is performing. A new pantheon of dwarven gods? A new race of dwarves? Great weapons to rid the world of evils? Remains of the elven pantheon: Corellon Larethian, Quing of the Elves, trees and forests. (Gender neutral). '''Creator and patron of the elves. Jul Larethian, Demigod of Half-elves (the first half-elf). Rose to prominence during The War, inspiring many half-elves to be great heroes. Jul adopts escaped drow in memory of his cousin Elastraie, the previous goddes of escaped elves. Belior, moonlight prince/es. A cousin of Corellon. Just as gender-neutral as the quing of elves. Worshipped by Oricallan and Belioran elves. Said to be the parent of the moon elves. Lolth: THE SPIDER QUEEN. WORSHIP HER AND DISPAIR. ''During The War, Lolth hid. She remains in the darkness. All the other elven deities know for sure is that she is not dead. '''Lady luck': Goddess of luck, and has become the patron of halflings after their deities were destroyed. Theologians remark that this was an unusual move for her. Trouble: Either a halfling or a gnome, seen as a god of trouble, mischeif, theives and illusions. Usually wearing a brown coat and a big smile. Nobody is really sure where he came from... he's thought to have arisen to deityhood during the war, possibly by stealing divine essence from dying deities. Nobody can agree wether trouble was a halfling or gnome before his ascension. They all agree that trouble is definately well named. There are three gods of magic, sometimes called the Arcanae: Belle, Booke, and Candel. Belle is thought to represent the beauty of the art of magic, sometimes illusions specifically, and is often associated with elves. Booke is also a god of study and perseverence, as well as the god of writing. Patron to many wizards. Candel is considered to be the god of explosions, and is also associated with gnomes and sorcerers . The Arcanae took up a few extra duties, such as Candel taking pity on the godless gnomes after Tinker and Kender, the last gnome deities, were killed. All three of the Arcanae bear great shame at what they inadvertently helped mortals to create, and what happened afterwards. They would rather it was forgotten. The Librarian is the god of Knowledge. Some suspect that the Librarian and Booke are the same deity, but they actually are not. They get along fairly well, actually. The Librarian had his hands full during The War, recording all that took place, and smote anyone who would destroy knowledge. Nobody really messed with him much. Like Chronepsis, the Librarian was neutral, but he was not inactive. Vecna, the god of secrets and nasty stuff like undeath. Famously missing his hand and eye. Does not get along well with Booke and the Librarian. Thought to be once have been a mortal who ascended to godhood via a secret method. Rumoured to have been gravely wounded in the war, but is still alive. Well, as alive as a lich can be... Vecna chose his side in The War, and although not a winner, was not a loser. However, he did lose several ribs and teeth during the whole conflict, and they fell to the worlds, along with his hand and eye... Weej, goddess of travellers, became an incredibly powerful deity during The War, and remains so. Her taking on the patronage of the Giants has only helped her stature after all of The Tallest. The Red Knight, god of war, nobility, and some say treachery and murder. A precarious god to worship. Zeel, god of the crusade. Also called the god of thin excuses. Teltufa, deity of the sun, light, and stars. Very popular. Mostly neutral. The Cloak, deity of darkness and the night. Surprisingly popular. Mostly neutral. Vaniltcub, god of Ice, cold, and poetry. Volm, god of peace. Paladins who follow Volm are called ironics. Teltufa and the Cloak defended themselves during The War, but most of their attentions were taken up when the Mortals joined The War. The Red Knight, Zeel, Volm, and Vaniltcub were minor deities before The War. They rose to prominence during it, and now have greater power after it. Alupin, the Inheritor of goodness. There are a thousand tales that say what happened to the old gods of good (and evil, for that matter), but Alupin is the inheritor of what they stood for: Do the right thing, help people, etcetera. Not particularly lawful or chaotic, just generally good. Said to be the child of an angel and an archon, and only through that union could the mantle of goodness be taken up. Resides in the seven mounting heavens of celestia. Alupin is crazy good, to the point of helping evil beings who are in dire need too - it's a good thing to do, right? Alupin is formed of 3 archangels and 3 grand archons and one epic Aaisimar all giving up their selves and merging together. By fully but willingly sacrificing themselves, Alupin was born, balancing the law of angels vs the chaos of archons with the tempering of (admitedly celestial) mortality. Good over all, but finally understanding. The surviving hosts of angels and archons willingly follow this exemplar. Aiban, god of healing and poison. Balanced on the knife's (or scalpal's?) edge. Too much cure can kill. Neutral by necessity. The seven circles: Seven demonic entities that work together, when combining their powers they can exert godlike force. Unlike Alupin, the seven demons and devils that make up the circles have not merged together permanently, any of them can leave the Grand Array and act independantly, and quite often they do. Because the actions of the Seven Circles are only those that can be truly agreed on by all of them, this deity is largely hamstrung... for now... Time, the reaper. All things pass to time in the end. A nonjudgemental god of death and gentle hand in troubling times. Possibly the most powerful surviving deity. Neutral. The Elements, earth fire air and water - these are sometimes worshipped as deities, and the great elemental lords of the elemental planes do accept prayers and grant occasional miracles. The may have died during The War. They may have died since. Given that they are simply manifestations of their elements, it's possible that a new version roiled out of the elemental chaos just as soon as the previous one died. Mk'thangu'zin'fphlu'gan-bo: OMG TENTACLES! WHAT! AAAAGH! MY FACE! IT'S ON MY KNEES! WHAT? AAAAGH! F'TAGN! (Very rarely worshipped, also called the god of madness). Gan-bo and the the beings known as the Sirens Permanent and the Young Faces took no part in The War, and all sides encouraged their neutrality. Nobody thought that alliance was worth it. Gan-bo had already accidentally allowed great hurt to come to every god. Gan-Bo's feelings on the matter are not recorded, at least in a language anyone knows... The Remains of the Orcish Pantheon: '''Gruumsh One-Eye. '''Father of Orc-kind. A right bastard. Famously lost his eye to an arrow from Correlon Larethian. Gruumsh bears many more scars from the war, but that's ok to him. What's not ok is that he lost almost his entire family. He is also known as the god of Anger because of this.' '''Nessen', Daughter of Gruumsh. Worshiped by the orks of Nessus and Oricalla, said to be the mother of all Oricallan Orks. Gruumsh is still their father. Yes, it's a bit icky. Nessen is possibly more furious than Gruumsh is. And a lot of her fury is directed at Gruumsh. She's pregnant. It's his. He's her dad. Yeah. A new godling of Orcs will be born soon. Those who study the orcs know this will be a time of great terror. Of the dragons, this is said: Bahamut, Lord of the North Wind, Father of metallic dragons, was rendered blind, and lost his right front leg. He is blinded and hobbled, but has lost none of his might. Tiamat of Five heads, lost her wings. The bloody stumps still bleed and pain her. She is insane with rage. She gains reverence more from fear than respect now. She is the Wingless Horror Chronepsis, the dispassionate watcher, refused to act during the war. The other gods and many dragons branded them a coward, and now Chronepsis is alone. Sillicattice, patron of the Gem dragons. gained great respect from all sides, in trying to negotiate a peace. Without her efforts, the war might actually have been worse... of all the draconic deities who took part, sillicatice took the least hurt. All the other dragon gods now lie dead, scales growing dull on forgotten worlds. Yeenoghu, deity of Gnolls, was slain, and eaten by the gnolls who followed him. Now called the Hungry Horde, they charge about the stranger strata of the universe, eating everything. Best avoided. The Tallest were the gods of the giants, the first giant of each kind. Each was mighty beyond comparison, but they too died, slain in combat. Illsensine, part-time deity of mind flayers, was annihilated. The mind-flayers do not mourn. The Dreaming Eye, deity of the Beholders, closed, but was not destroyed. Scholars of the Beholders are very worried about that. The old gods of good and evil met each other head-on. They died. What glory they gained, they squandered in death. From their ashes arose the two new gods of good and evil, Alupin the Inheritor, and the Seven Circles. The seven circles rose first, and Alupin copied their rite, but took it further than they. The seven circles remain apart, and Alupin thwarts them. They can never defeat alupin, due to the selflessness required to do so. Evil defeats itself... for now.